Under Oath
Category:QuestsCategory:San d'Oria QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests de:Unter Eid :This is the third Paladin Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF3. Mique's Paintbrush Strange Sheet of Paper Well Weight Knight's Confession |title=Paragon of Paladin Excellence |repeatable=Yes, see Vingijard after AF is complete. |reward=Gallant Surcoat |previous=A Boy's Dream |next= |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Go to Chateau d'Oraguille and click on the door to Prince Trion's chambers. (If you were a Paladin when you completed A Boy's Dream, you may have already received this cutscene.) **''Note: This quest takes priority over receiving the Trust: Trion spell. If you are trying to receive the trust spell, you may have to click on the door multiple times until you receive the proper cutscene for it.'' You may finish the quest as any job at this point. *After the cutscene, head to Southern San d'Oria and talk to Vemalpeau (M-7), who lives inside the small house nearest Lion Square, on the bottom floor. *Then go to Lion Spring's Tavern and talk to Najjar. *Next, head to Count Caffaule's Manor (B-6) and talk to Ullasa. Ullasa mentions Mique's Paintbrush. Once you see the paintbrush mentioned, you can go key hunting. *Head to Castle Zvahl Baileys and obtain a Zvahl Coffer Key. (You can just pick the lock on Thief and skip the key farming) **Keys can be dropped by Ahriman, Abyssal Demons, Arch Demons, Blood Demons, and Doom Demons. **To the right is a map of the coffer locations. Basically, the key dropping monsters are in the four corners and the tunnels leading to the four corners. To get to these corners, you need to drop down into four different holes. However, the northwest hole will only lead to the northwest corner, and once you drop, you must make your way back up to get to a different hole. *Open a coffer to obtain Mique's Paintbrush. Coffer can be opened on any job. **'Note': If you have a current artifact quest active from this coffer, the coffer will produce the artifact and not Mique's Paintbrush. **'Note': This can be picked as a Thief, since Paladin does not have to be your main job to obtain the paintbrush. *Return to Southern San d'Oria and talk to Vemalpeau at (M-7). *Proceed upstairs in Vemalpeau's house. Immediately to your left, there are three spots that can be examined. Click on the painting on the wall above the first spot and select the option to "look behind the frame" and then "open and examine" to obtain a Strange Sheet of Paper. *(optional) Return to Vemalpeau who mentions his son's commanding officer. *Go to "Helbort's Blades" (K-7) and talk to Exoroche, who tells you to go to Davoi. *Go to Davoi, and at (G-9) there is a Village Well. The person who needs this quest is the one who will touch the well and immediately spawn two NMs: Three-eyed Prozpuz (RNG) and One-eyed Gwajboj (PLD). **A full alliance of level 55+, a full well rounded party, or high level help is recommended. **The area should be cleared of Orcs, which link with the NMs. ** *Defeat the NMs to obtain the Well Weight. **''One-eyed Gwajboj drops the Well Weight regardless of whether or not the other NM is killed.'' **After killing the NMs, only one Well Weight drops. So if you have more than one PLD who needs the quest, you must kill them both again. *Trade the Well Weight to the Village Well for a cutscene and the Knight's Confession. *Next head to Northern San d'Oria and talk to Ailbeche (J-9), who mentions Jugner Forest. *Go to Jugner Forest and head to the Maiden's Spring which is located in E-6 of the map. Approach the edge of the pond for a cutscene. **If you arrive by chocobo, you do not need to dismount to get the cutscene. *Finally, head back to San d'Oria where you may optionally talk to Ailbeche and Exoroche or simply head to Chateau d'Oraguille and talk to Prince Trion for a final cutscene and your reward. *Although the quest is technically over after talking with Trion, the Knight's Confession will remain in your inventory until speaking with Vemalpeau at (M-7) one last time. Giving him his son's confession serves as a bit of closure, though this is entirely optional.